lethalweaponfandomcom-20200214-history
Martin Riggs
| residence = | affiliation = LAPD | profession = Police officer | rank = Sergeant | weapon = Beretta 92 (F and FS) | father = | mother = | siblings = | marital = Married | spouse = Victoria Riggs: (1973 – 1984), her death Lorna Cole: (1998 – present) | children = Son (with Lorna Cole) | sigothers = Rika Van Den Haas: (1989), her death | others = | actor = Mel Gibson | films = 1, 2, 3, 4 | appearances = 4 films | firstseenfilm = Lethal Weapon | lastseenfilm = Lethal Weapon 4 }} Martin Riggs (born October 16, 1949) is a Police officer for the Los Angeles Police Department. He was a member of the United States Special Forces until 1969. He married a woman named Victoria Lynn in 1973 and soon joined the Los Angeles Police Department. After Victoria's death, Riggs fell into a deep depression, with his job as a Police officer being the only thing keeping him from suicide. Biography Martin Riggs was born on October 16, 1949. He was a member of special forces in Vietnam from 1968 to 1969. Apparently he knew Mr. Joshua from the war but never had close contact with him. He got married in 1973 to a beautiful woman named Victoria Lynn. Sometime before 1984, Riggs joined the Los Angeles Police Department. In 1984, Victoria was killed in a car wreck that was meant to kill Riggs, causing him to fall into a deep depression. While mourning that night, he saw a gold pen, which he brought to the hospital, where he identified her body and signed for her. Having no wife and only his dog to be with, Riggs entered depression and became suicidal. Career The Amanda Hunsaker Case Somewhere in a beach in California, Riggs lives all alone in a trailer with his dog Sam. He is an alcoholic, smokes, and he can't get a grip of himself since the loss of his wife Victoria Riggs three years earlier. While driving his car out on the open road one day, Riggs hears a distress call on his police radio about a sniper at an elementary school. Riggs decides to put a stop to it. The sniper is on the second floor guarded by metal for cover, putting several kids' lives in danger. After feigning warning by police, Riggs manages to take down the sniper when he fails to kill Riggs. Riggs then walks off silently as the police deal with the rest of the damage. Riggs later met with drug dealers, acting undercover with intentions to arrest them. After stating that he'd buy all the drugs they had in front of him, with a free Christmas tree included, he revealed that he'd take the drugs for free and put them in jail, showing his badge and pistol. He was able to take out two of the four drug dealers (one was hiding in the truck-trailer) while the other fled to hide. Just when the police showed up, the dealer grabbed Riggs and held him at gunpoint. After several shouts telling the officers to shoot, Riggs got fed up and smacked the dealer pointing his own gun under his chin, about to kill him before the officers took over and handcuffed the suspect. Back in his trailer, he looks at his wedding picture of him and Victoria, then begins attempting suicide with his Beretta 92 pistol. With the TV on and only one bullet in his pistol, Riggs points the gun on his forehead, then his mouth. He fails to pull the trigger and then tells his wife (looking up) "not today", and promises to her he will be with her again soon. Because of his suicidal problems, Riggs was transferred from the Narcotics division to Homicide. He waits in the police station for his new partner to show up. When he pulls out his gun to check out his ammunition, a police man mistakenly suspects him as a criminal and charges after him but Riggs tosses him over his shoulder and points the gun at him. Detective Boyette introduces Roger Murtaugh to Riggs, his new partner on the Hunsaker case. In the garage of the police building, Riggs and Murtaugh dislike each other immediately, both telling each other they're "both fucked" because neither of them wants to work together. Murtaugh won't even let Riggs drive because of his problematic issues. Their first minor assignment is a dispatch call to a man contemplating suicide, going by the name of McCleary. Riggs decides to bring the man down himself. After showing his badge to police officers, he confronts McCleary, who wants no physical contact from Riggs and tells him to stay away. In order to bring him down, the hard way, Riggs tricks him into giving him a cigarette then feigns lighting it in order to handcuff McCleary to Riggs. Riggs tells him now if he attempts to jump, he will be taking Riggs with him, making him a murderer. After a brief argument, Riggs had enough with McCleary's rants and jumps off the building and onto the trampoline below. The authorities proceed to take the man into custody as Murtaugh gets upset at Riggs in how he handled the situation. The two get into a heated argument in an empty store, where Riggs tells Murtaugh everyday he thinks about committing suicide but his job is the only thing keeping him from doing it. Seeing his emotions, Murtaugh tells him to use his revolver and pull the trigger on himself if that's what he feels. Riggs moves the gun away before it can be done and leaves Murtaugh stunned, leaving him to question he's not really trying to pull a psycho pension on himself. Riggs then leaves the store to grab a bite to eat. A little while later, after both men have calmed down, Murtaugh continues driving his car while he tells Riggs they are going to see a suspect in relation to Amanda Hunsaker's murder and question him but not kill him. The men arrive at the suspect's house. Riggs tries opening the front door but it is locked. Then they walk towards the back and see two young women dosing on heroin when Riggs and Murtaugh show their guns to them, revealing they are the police. This attracts the attention of the pimp who fires a sniper rifle. Murtaugh responds back by shooting his leg while Riggs drags the girls out of the house and handcuffs them to a tree to question later. He then walks over to arrest the pimp but as he pulls him up, the pimp grabs out a handgun and almost kills Murtaugh. Riggs saved him by pushing the pimp's arm out of the way and shoots him three times as he falls into the pool. Remembering what his partner spoke about earlier, Riggs and Murtaugh jump in the pool to try and untangle him from the plastic. They were too late and the suspect drowned while bleeding to death. When they both reached the surface, Murtaugh asks Riggs "Is there anybody, you didn't kill?" The latter responds saying he has not "killed you yet." The police arrive and handle the rest while Murtaugh thanks Riggs for saving his life, and regrets the things he said to him earlier. Murtaugh invites him over for dinner and Riggs meets one of his kids Carrie Murtaugh. Then Riggs is introduced to his teenage daughter Rianne, who instantly becomes attracted to him. South African troubles: Diplomatic Immunity Riggs is taken to a pier and is informed by Pieter that he was the one that killed Victoria, intending to kill Riggs after he got too close to Pieter's drug operation. Riggs is soon thrown into the water nearby by Pieter's thugs, strapped into a straightjacket. After escaping by dislocating his right shoulder, Riggs sees Rika's body, still wearing his coat, having drowned. Deeply sorrowed by this, he swims to the top of the water and climbs out, killing both thugs brutally. He relocates his arm and recovers her body. Riggs paces along the beach, cradling Rika's body in his arms, sobbing over the death of yet another loved woman. Sam watches from the other side of the beach and he looks over the body of the woman he loved. "Cop killers" One night, a bomb is set to explode in less than 10 minutes inside a building. All the people have been evacuated and the LAPD are awaiting the arrival of the bomb squad. Martin Riggs wants to prove himself by being a hero by disarming the bomb himself. Although Roger Murtaugh kept telling him to wait for the bomb squad, he gave in and joined him as both cops went inside the building to disarm the bomb. It was located inside a red car and Riggs and Murtaugh slowly opened both sides and took a look at the timer. Riggs was not sure whether to cut the blue wire or the red wire. Murtaugh spotted a cat and brought him down from the car's roof. When Riggs cuts one of the wires, the bomb's timer ticks down faster and close to detonation, both Riggs and Murtaugh fled the building before they could be killed. The building explodes and the duo are demoted to patrolmen as their punishment the following day. Due to their patrolman duties, Riggs and Murtaugh are forced to wear regular LAPD Police uniforms, which disgusts Riggs. Murtaugh blames Riggs for the demotion saying he will keep talking about it until he retires. Riggs then spots a jaywalker, calls him over, and gives him a ticket. Chinese Smugglers While attending to an armored criminal firing a flamethrower and a machine gun at stores and vehicles, Riggs and Murtaugh are soon pinned down in a life and death situation. Murtaugh tells Riggs that Lorna is pregnant and that'll he'll be a father. Riggs soon after informs Murtaugh that Rianne is pregnant and he'll be a grandfather. Riggs decides to have Murtaugh run from cover in his boxers to distract the criminal. The plan works and Riggs fires at the criminal's flamethrower valves, sending him into a gas tanker truck and causing an explosion that kills him. Riggs and Murtaugh walk away from the scene. Eight months later, Riggs and Murtaugh are on Murtaugh's boat, fishing with Leo, who has captured a shark. After Murtaugh saved him, Riggs visited the grave of Victoria after a long time of not having visited. He spoke of his love for Lorna before Leo soon arrived. Leo told Riggs a story of a pet frog he once had, informing him that he and Murtaugh were different friends than the frog, inspiring Riggs to marry Lorna. Riggs and Leo arrived at the hospital in time to see Lorna being wheeled towards a delivery room. She soon demanded that Riggs marry her before the baby arrived, to which he shared his approval. The two were unofficially wed by a Rabbi, with the help of Leo as Riggs' best man. Lorna and Riggs soon went into the delivery room, where Riggs' son was born. Murtaugh and Butters soon arrived, where the friends viewed Riggs' son and Murtaugh's granddaughter. The Captain arrived with gifts for the mothers of the new babies and the families, including Leo, the Captain and Murtaugh's other daughter, son and wife, took a photo together. Quotes To see famous quotes by Martin Riggs, click here. Trivia Gallery To view the '''Martin Riggs' gallery, click here'' Behind the Scenes Mel Gibson portrayed Martin Riggs in all four Lethal Weapon movies. Riggs, Martin Category:Americans Category:Males